Where We're Going
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Things are changing, but this time for the better. Robin is struggling, while his teammates continue to grow. Raven decides to help him re-interact with the world. But when Raven's own issues come up, can Robin save her again? Or will they both go down? [ABANDONED]


**Re: Hey guys! I finally wrote a RobRae story after reading just about a million of them. I'm so happy! I don't mind flames, or criticism, but here are some warnings about the story… So Beast Boy, take it away!**

**BB: -clears throat- Re does not own Teen Titans, though she would like to have me as a pet (hey!). And Collateral Damage belongs to Gayle Forman.**

**Re: Thanks, BB. I watched the cartoon series of TT when I was younger, and the first episode I saw was Birthmark. Hence, I became an immediate RobRae shipper. When I was younger, I truly did hate Starfire, (especially when I saw the RobStar episodes). But I am trying to grow up and attempt to like her. So this was basically my test run, but there probably is some slight bashing in there, and I apologize for that. I really am trying. Another thing is that I did read a few of the comics, and Wikipedia a shitload of other stuff for this story. This story mostly follows the TV series, but sometimes it'll reference back to the comics. If you notice any incorrect information, please tell me! I hate getting things wrong lol. It's set a couple of months after the movie and final episode, and continues on from there. **

**BB: Enjoy!**

**Where We're Going**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1: A Beginning for the End

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Hate me. Devastate me. Annihilate me. Re-create me. Re-create me. Won't you, won't you, won't you re-create me." – Collateral Damage_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She had yet to get used to the silence that seemed to echo in her brain. These recent months, for her, have seemed almost easy. Here in her room, she could enjoy the wonders of true silence. There wasn't a single noise in her dark room, and nothing humming in her brain. Before it would've been perfection, now it was almost torture. Her thoughts always go back to the day she defeated her father, the source of almost all her problems. For an empath that had presumably no emotions, Raven was ecstatic. And that happiness had continued to pull her through the thick and thin, and now she could easily glide through life. But she knew her teammates were suffering from their own personal issues, ranging from Slade, to Terra, to Titans East, to simple royal issues. Obviously, she did care for her teammates, but sometimes their issues almost seemed… juvenile.

Take Starfire's royal issues for instance. They're not asking her to marry someone she doesn't love, they're not asking her to become a portal for the incarnate of evil, heck, they're not even asking her to return. The officials just want to know who should lead her planet now that she had decided not return to Tameran as royalty. Starfire was clearly upset with having to go back to help pick out a temporary heir (because the officials are hopeful that Starfire will come home), and she complained to Robin about it for a week. Of course, she had a duty, so she left, giving her friends tight hugs and pecking Robin on the cheek. She was only supposed to be there for about two weeks.

Raven was a bit worried about the Tameran, considering Starfire hadn't returned and she was overdue by a couple of days. Communication was limited between the two planets, and the last time the team had spoken to Starfire was five days ago. No one was really concerned, with the exception of Starfire's ex-boyfriend, the amazing Boy Wonder. Raven couldn't help but snort to herself at the thought of him.

Robin was, as usual, working himself sick. When Raven was bored, she enjoyed peaking into her leader's mind and surfing through his thoughts. It wasn't what she'd call fun, considering most of Robin's thoughts were caught between work related things and Starfire. But Raven was still relieved, before Starfire, Robin would often jump into his past and reminisce about his fellow Caped Crusader. His mentor, Batman, had obviously meant the world to him, and it was hard to forget Gotham's best detective.

Robin's memories were never pleasant, he had a horrible past that Raven was sure no one else knew about, except maybe Starfire, but it wasn't likely. He had often thought about the big villains Batman and he had captured, and his old lover, Batgirl. Raven admitted to herself that she shouldn't have snooped into his romantic life, but she was just curious. And it had obviously got the best of her. Batgirl didn't mean much to him, but they were both young, and because of their occupations they constantly saw each other. They got together for a short time, like humans are predicted to do. And, like humans, Robin can't help but remember is first lover.

Raven shook her head, Robin was smart and brave, but completely pathetic when it came to girls. She had seen it back when Starfire first developed her crush on the Boy Wonder. He was a nervous wreck when he realized her feelings (and intentions) and almost broke her heart. Luckily his fellow teammates and Starfire's enthusiasm saved him from a fiasco. Raven remembered the first time they kissed in the rain, like a corny romance novel. She hated romance novels. Robin had gone home that night excited over the advancement in his relationship, but still confused over his feelings. He liked Starfire enough, but not the same way she loved him. He was guilty about that.

At this point Raven sighed, she was doing it again, probing and thinking about Robin because his mind was the only thing that wasn't quiet. Oddly enough, she missed having to wrestle Trigon in her brain, only because it gave her something to do. Her problems, for the most part, were solved and her teammates' issues were hardly of any interest to her. Except for Robin's, but she couldn't help that, sometimes his problems would suddenly invade her mind through the bond, and Raven would start contemplating them. Currently, Robin was subconsciously freaking out about Starfire, but was distracting himself with Slade.

Slade and The-Most-Hilarious-and-Shocking-Break-Up-Of-All-Time were on Robin's Most Hated list. He always got frustrated when thinking about them both, but he simply couldn't stop. Robin despised Slade, for obvious reasons. He was a psychopathic robotic freak who enjoyed pissing off Robin. The break up pissed him off only because of its funny timing.

As much as she felt for Robin, Raven couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the breakup. Robin had been planning for his first anniversary with Starfire (knowing she would expect something), but little did he know that Starfire had actually forgotten. It seemed surprising, but that week had been particularly rough for the Tameran, her officials were bugging her to get married to Robin as soon as possible (to them a year was very long time to wait). Robin had never even heard about the officials' awkward request, but Raven was Starfire's best female friend, hence she knew about it. With that request, Starfire sent her brain into overdrive about how married life with Robin would work out. It was the first time Raven had seen Starfire disregarding romance and actually thinking about Robin. The empath didn't even have to pry into Starfire's brain, she radiated her thoughts like a nuclear plant. Therefore, Raven saw the breakup coming before anyone else.

Sure enough, the anniversary date came by. Robin was at wit's end trying to get a reservation at some rich restaurant, and he was threatening the owner about something that morning. They were at breakfast, waiting for the beauty queen to get out of her room (Starfire). Raven and the rest of the team were snickering and insulting him when Starfire came in. Her eyes set on Robin, she came right up to him and spoke.

"We need to breakup, boyfriend Robin," she said firmly.

It was so surprising to him, Robin dropped the phone. The owner could be heard yelling into the receiver, but otherwise Starfire was met with silence. Raven quietly used her powers to put the phone back in its place, hanging up on the owner. Beast Boy and Cyborg were frozen from pure shock, simply waiting for Robin to respond. The Boy Wonder shut and opened his mouth a couple of times, and Raven thought he looked like a fish.

"What?" he finally managed to squeak out. Raven rolled her eyes at his tiny voice.

"We need to breakup, boyfriend Robin," she repeated.

"I heard you," he answered. Robin paused before asking, "Do you know what today is?"

Starfire looked at him, confused. "I believe it is the twenty-fifth of Tuesday, and the month of June."

Robin sighed, disappointed, "It's our anniversary, Star."

Starfire looked stricken, "Oh no! I apologize boyfriend Robin, this was so rude and untimely of me. But I had to..." Starfire took in a deep breath, "tell you how I felt." She whispered the last words nervously, afraid he would lash out. He certainly seemed like he would.

Raven decided that the look on Robin's face would decide his next words. She thought it was time to save Starfire.

"She's been thinking about this for a while Robin, Starfire's ready to let this go," she said. Raven carefully seeped into his mind, and slipped calming thoughts into it.

"Why?" Robin whispered, and Raven realized that the question was for Starfire, not her.

"Because Robin, I do not wish to play games and say that I would like to have you forever. Unfortunately, I simply cannot think of that. And I'm afraid that I have misunderstood my own feelings from the beginning, and acted without thinking. I hope you can one day forgive me for my stupidity, boyfriend Robin." Starfire hung her head low, and Raven knew Robin didn't understand. However, he did feel for the Tameran, and decided that it was best to not start something that would destroy their relationship entirely.

"Okay," Robin said, defeated. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked like they wanted to protest, but this was between him and Starfire.

Starfire's eyes glowed, "Oh thank you for understanding ex-boyfriend Robin! Thank you so much!" She gave him a fierce hug, and ran off, completely excited and happy with her new freedom. Robin slumped against the counter. He gave Raven a look.

"How long have you known?" he asked. He looked upset, but at least he wasn't bawling.

Raven regarded him carefully, "Since the beginning."

"That it wasn't going to work?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

She nodded, "Starfire's emotions are easy to detect. You all know how easy she is to read, and because I'm an empath, it's even easier."

"So?" Robin muttered, not comprehending.

Raven sighed, "She was infatuated, not in love. You're the first human she met, and you're male. Tamerans have destined soul mates from the beginning, except royalty. You were a perfect candidate, and Starfire liked you for your human qualities. Bravery, passion, and endurance are rare qualities in Tameran, and you have them all. It's obvious why she choose you. Humans are unlike any other alien race outside Earth. They have emotions we extraterrestrials can only dream of."

"So she really did misunderstand her feelings," Cyborg murmured thoughtfully.

Robin shut his eyes. For a split second Raven thought he was going to cry, but then he looked at her, a strange calm setting in his eyes.

"You could've given me a warning," he told her softly.

"It wasn't my place," she responded.

Cyborg got defensive, "Hey, don't bring Rae into this."

"I'm not," Robin answered roughly.

"Well, dude, regardless of what happened to Starfire, it probably sucks for you." Raven rolled her eyes. Trust Beast Boy to try to comfort their leader, and fail.

Robin rolled his eyes as well, "Thanks BB." He stretched out for a second and sighed. "It can't be helped. I got to call and cancel everything, so let me do that."

Everyone gave him a look of pity.

Robin growled, frustrated, "Guys, I'll be fine! I swear!" To make a point that the subject was over, he grabbed the phone and started dialing. The boys grumbled something under their breath, and gave Robin a clap on the back before exiting the kitchen. Raven knew he hadn't really dialed the right number, so she waited until Robin gave up and put the phone down.

"What?" he groaned, exasperated.

"You know what," she smiled softly.

Robin couldn't help but smile back, "It's not nice to invade people's minds, Raven. I thought you were beneath that."

"Well you obviously don't know me," she snorted delicately.

"I wish I could say the same," Robin said, smiling a bit more.

"I know you better that you know yourself, Robin."

"That's the sad truth," Robin grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"You used to be guilty about not loving Starfire as much as she did you," she began. "Well now you can stop worrying about that." Raven knew it wasn't much, but hopefully it would be enough. It was.

"Thanks Rae," he said softly.

"No problem," she said. But Raven was never one to ice the cake. "It will suck hearing her call you ex-boyfriend Robin though. I can't help but find that bit funny."

Robin made face, "Kill the moment, why don't you?"

"My specialty," she quipped, grinning.

"Thanks Raven," Robin repeated, a bit more sarcastically.

"Like I said earlier, it's not a problem. And you'll live, Boy Blunder, it'll suck, but you will live," she assured him.

Robin gave her a grateful look. He pulled a notebook page of written numbers out of his pocket, and Raven took it as a sign to leave. She exited, feeling relieved that her two best friends had worked out their problems calmly.

Of course, even now Robin was still a bit bitter. He never showed it, but sometimes you could catch him giving Starfire a pained look, but she hardly noticed. It was like their dating life had never existed, Starfire easily transitioned back into friend mode like she was changing clothes. For Robin it was a bit harder, especially when the tabloids exposed it. Raven had saved him, by hanging Beast Boy by his ankle on top of the Titans Tower. Naked. The press loved it, and the breakup became more a side story than anything else. Beast Boy was pissed, but calmed down once Cyborg explained it to him and Raven promised him tofu pizza (she had no idea if that even existed).

Robin usually distracted himself with Slade. Raven had to have an intervention with him about his obsession with the master criminal. He admitted he was a little nuts (a little?), but it kept him occupied. Raven had spent from the breakup until now, showing Robin how to re-interact with the rest of the world. It was hard, but he managed. Yet Raven couldn't help but think how horrible it would be to fall in love with someone the human way. Granted she loved her friends, but not the way humans loved one another. Secretly, Raven wondered what it was like, but by the looks of Robin, she was too scared to try it. It was a lesson that she decided was best learned through him.

Love could even be found in Beast Boy. Raven was surprised, she thought all that existed in his brain was tofu and dust. Terra had meant everything to him, and when that double had come up and tricked him, he was angry. It ended up being the HIVE, who pulled out one of their humanlike robots to screw with the changeling's head. Raven noticed how easily his love could become hate. He ripped the Terra robots to shreds, and nearly murdered the HIVE. That was less than a month ago, and Beast Boy still couldn't handle even hearing her name.

Titans East had also managed to cause some distress here in Jump City, but not in a bad way. No, instead Raven watched as her 'older brother', Cyborg, fall hopelessly in love with Bumblebee. He was already planning another date with her even after just coming back from one. He was giddy with love, and Raven just smirked at the thought of Cyborg and Bumblebee having cute little robotic children. All she knew was: she definitely would not babysit.

It seemed like everyone had some kind of romantic ordeal lately, and Raven couldn't help but wonder when she would find someone to play with her heart. Hopefully never, but she couldn't be sure. Just as Raven decided it was time to get out of her room, someone knocked on her door. She opened it, revealing Robin.

"Starfire just contacted us. She's talking to Cyborg and BB on the TV," he answered breathlessly. It seemed like he ran straight here to tell her this. Of course he was excited to finally know she was okay. Raven followed Robin to the living room, so she could see her beloved friend too.

"She said she had some big news for us, that's why I called you down," he said conversationally, and Raven just nodded. When they entered, Beast Boy had just finished telling Starfire a funny story. Cyborg looked at the two birds with a pained expression, and they both knew that the story was at his expense.

Regardless, Starfire laughed, "Oh Beast Boy, that is most amusing. I have missed your delightful stories very much."

"Yeah, so when are you coming back Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire blew out her bangs, suddenly blushing, "Are you all in the room?"

"Yup," Raven answered taking a seat next to Cyborg. Robin sat on her right, and Beast Boy relaxed on the other side of Cyborg.

"Oh okay," she murmured, still red. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just spit it out," she told the Tameran.

"I do not wish to spit at the camera, friend Raven," she said.

"She means just say what you need to, Star," Robin explained. Starfire blushed harder.

"I'm getting married!" she blurted. At that, all the guys gaped. Raven looked at her friend, confused.

"Star… Are you sure? Didn't you just turn down Robin because-"

"I know what I did, friend Raven," she said quickly. "It's just… He's wonderful. He's very different from everyone else here. And he'd love to meet you all. He's so excited, I just… I think I found my soul mate. I know its fast, and everything's a bit weird, but please friends, try to understand." It wasn't actually that fast on Tameran standards and Raven knew that. But she wondered if Robin thought it was. He still hadn't exactly rebounded from the breakup.

"When's the wedding?" Beast Boy asked, genuinely excited. Cyborg and Raven were also glad for their friend, but concerned about Robin.

"In a week, that's why I was calling. I wanted you all to come early and meet him. He really is excited to meet you all. And I also wanted to ask Robin something…" she trailed off, suddenly looking nervous. Robin's head snapped up at his name, and then he was analyzing Starfire's face. She certainly looked happy, but Robin still couldn't exactly reciprocate that glee.

"Yeah?" he asked, a little too nastily. Everyone winced at his tone, and Starfire looked upset already. Raven suddenly knew what she was going to ask. She glanced at Robin, then Starfire, and then back at Robin again.

"Star," Raven began. Everyone's attention went directly to her at this point. "Your… Parents passed away, right?"

Cyborg understood what was happening when Starfire nodded solemnly, but Robin and Beast Boy were still lost. Raven swallowed, she needed to be the one to explain this, Starfire would rush into it, and then Robin would lose it. She tried to think, Starfire wasn't wrong in asking, the closest boy the Tameran had as a friend was Robin, and their breakup had been almost five months ago. They both should've moved on, but Robin never exactly did.

"Robin," Raven said slowly. Robin's eyes flickered from Raven to Starfire, then settled on Raven. "She wants you to give her to her fiancée, at the wedding." Everything was said softly, and Raven had shoved herself into his brain, projecting as much calmness as possible. Robin froze, as did everyone else. Raven held his gaze, pleading, begging, on her best friend's behalf.

_Don't make me do it,_ he whispered into her mind. Raven was surprised that he actually got past her barrier, but then again, their minds were currently as close she could get them.

_For Starfire's sake, I need you too, s_he responded firmly. _For your sake too,_ Raven added quietly.

There was an incredibly long pause, but then Robin answered.

_Okay, but not for me, or Star. For you,_ he said. Raven breathed a sigh of relief, giving him a smile. He smiled back, before turning to Starfire.

"I'd love to, Star," he said confidently. Starfire squealed, and the boys exhaled in relief. Raven was still a bit thrown off however.

_Not for me, or Star. For you._

What the hell did that mean?

She shook her head, it was probably nothing, Robin probably jumbled up his thoughts and projected the wrong answer. It was a typical mistake of telepathic rookie. Mind conversations were a bit harder than vocal ones, Raven knew that for a fact. Starfire suddenly distracted her from her thoughts.

"Oh, and friend Raven, if you could do me the honor of being my maid of honor, I would be truly happy."

Raven gave her a forced smile, "Of course." Truthfully, she was dreading the dress Starfire would make her wear, and the best man she'd make Raven walk with.

Starfire seemed to read her mind, or part of it, anyway. "If it makes you more comfortable, I could have you and ex-boyfriend Robin walk together." Robin and Raven both sighed.

"I think that's a good idea, Star. By the looks of their faces," Cyborg grinned. Starfire grinned back, and then stated she had to leave for dinner. They said their goodbyes, and the screen went black.

Everyone let their backs hit the couch, all them sighing. They turned their attention to Robin, who still looked conflicted.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked, reaching across Raven to nudge his shoulder. He moved out of Cyborg's grasp, making a face.

"Well, she's happy, so I guess I'll be okay," he said, giving the remainder of his team a half smile. They returned it, and Robin got off the couch. "Come on team, we'll eat out for dinner tonight."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy and Cyborg hollered, running for the T-car. Robin and Raven laughed, following them to the garage. Raven caught Robin's wrist before he got on his motorcycle.

"Are you seriously okay?" she asked, still a bit worried about him.

Robin gave her a kind smile, "Yeah, I really am. I thought I was going to lose it, but you calmed me down. Thanks."

Raven grinned, "It's just my specialty."

Robin laughed, "You have quite a few of those specialties, don't you?"

Raven nodded confidently, "Of course." Again, Robin laughed, and Raven couldn't help but laugh too. She paused for a second before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to crash her wedding? I've seen you do it once, and I'd help you do it again."

Robin looked amused with her idea, "I think I've crashed enough of her weddings. I'm fine with it, really."

"Okay, what ever you say, Boy Blunder," she said. There was an awkward silence, which was odd for them.

"You want to ride with me on the bike?" he suddenly asked, and Raven froze. He had an extra helmet and leather jacket, in his hands, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking curiously out of the T-car's windshield. Raven thought about it. Starfire was always scared of the R-cycle, she used to just fly above Robin, and Raven would fly close behind, giving them space. "What? Are you scared or something?" Robin teased, and Raven growled. She certainly couldn't back down now.

"Of course not," she snapped, grabbing the helmet. Raven shoved the thing on her head and swung her leg across the bike before she realized what she was doing. Suddenly, the distance between the two birds felt too close for comfort. If Robin noticed, he didn't respond. The Boy Wonder simply started the bike and gunned it right out of the garage.

Raven faintly heard the T-car behind them, but the sound was no match against her beating heart. They were going so fast, and Robin was a suicidal driver. He made such sharp turns, Raven was sure her head would collide sideways with the concrete. She tried not to grip him too tightly, otherwise Robin would tease her for it later. But Raven honestly couldn't help it, the wind was whipping at her body, and all she could think was, _thank Azar for the jacket. _She wandered into Robin's mind to briefly see what he was thinking. Oddly enough, there was a bright image of him running through a crumbled city, with a younger version of her on his back, grasping his shoulders. The image confused Raven, but she tried not to dwell on it for too long.

When they arrived, Robin easily parked the cycle on the curb. The T-car had lost them somewhere in the traffic, but a quick call assured the birds that the boys were on their way. Raven was still frozen behind Robin, her hands still clutching his biker jacket tightly.

"Um, Raven?" he asked. Raven could hear that the smile in his voice. "You have a good ride?"

She finally came back to reality. Grumbling, she swung her leg off of the bike and took off the helmet. Shoving it into his hands, she snapped at him.

"You drive like a fucking maniac!"

Robin gave her a look, "I'm not that bad."

Raven growled, "Yes you are! You were out to get me killed, I swear!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "You're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too," he grinned. Raven fell silent, fuming. She would not play childish games with Robin when she was so mad. Robin frowned, "You're supposed to say, 'Are not.'"

"You're such a pain in the ass!" she yelled, throwing her hands up. At that point, Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled up the car behind them. Robin swung his leg over the bike and walked over to the T-car to toss both helmets in for safe keeping. Raven stayed in her spot, crossing her arms and glaring daggers into Robin's back.

"What's your problem?" Beast Boy asked, looking back and forth between Robin and Raven. Raven was about to quip a sarcastic reply, but Robin beat her to it.

"She freaked out on the bike. It's kind of funny, considering she took down Trigon and all…."

Raven was about to reply, but again, someone interrupted her.

"Oh, leave my baby sis alone!" Cyborg said, slapping Robin on the back. Robin gave a cough, clearly hurt by the light smack, but faked nonchalance. Raven smirked, at least someone got revenge for her.

"So you were scared of the speed or something?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't reply, and luckily Cyborg ushered them inside the pizzeria to distract the changeling. Robin fell into step with Raven.

"Speaking of Trigon," he said casually. Raven flinched, but he didn't notice. "I don't know if you remember, but you turned into the seven year old version of yourself, and couldn't recall who I was."

"I remember," she said quietly, wondering where he was going with this.

"When I was bringing you back to face your father, you grabbed onto my waist the same way you did just now. It kind of jolted my memory, which is why you saw that image," he explained. Raven tried to conceal her surprise. "You know, you were kind of cute as a seven year old. Considering the phrase 'angry as fuck' hadn't meet your vocabulary yet." Raven decided to ignore that remark.

"You felt me in your mind?" she asked, her voice jumping an octave. Normally Raven could get into Robin's mind without him knowing, unless of course, she made her presence known. It was also weird how calm they acted when mentioning her father, but Raven knew it was just an advantage of being the universe's saviors. They wouldn't act like this if it had turned out that she couldn't beat her father.

Robin nodded, "Yeah. In the beginning I barely registered that you were there, I literally had to stop and focus to find you in my head. But now I'm starting to get the hang of it. I still can't sense you when you sneak in, but when you're not careful, or purposely letting me feel you, I know you're in there."

"I'm always there," she stated flatly. "Our minds are intertwined, but it's a thin thread. It's only when one of us decides to cross the threshold that more threads hold us down. It's mostly me, because I'm advanced enough to do that."

"I could do it too," Robin said quietly. "But you won't let me in." He stayed silent, digesting the information she just gave him.

Raven sighed, "I already told you, my mind's not really the safest place for a human to go, for anyone to go."

"I want to try." They were inside the restaurant now, standing in line. Beast Boy and Cyborg were rattling off about some new videogame.

"Maybe one day, when you're more prepared," she answered carefully.

"Okay," Robin sighed, figuring that was the best he was going to get. "How come you can get into my brain so easily?"

"Practice," the response slides easily off her tongue. "I've had more practice with mental offense and defense, and the guard on your mind is weak."

"How weak?" Robin wondered, the cashier was now taking orders, and everyone quickly answered before going back to their conversations. He looked a bit bothered when she called him weak.

"Not that weak. You're more guarded than everyone else on the team. But I'm pretty experienced, so it's easy for me to break in."

The team picked up their pizza pies, and they found a table close to the windows. Raven and Robin sat across from each other, near the window. Cyborg took a seat next to Robin, and Beast Boy next to Raven. The two guys threw open the box and stuffed slices into their mouths, easily going back to their previous conversation. Raven made a noise of disgust, she wasn't too fond of the way the boys inhaled their food. Robin chuckled at her face, handing her a slice, then taking one for himself.

Suddenly, the flow between Robin and Raven's thoughts abruptly stopped. Raven looked up at him, surprised. He threw her a smirk, and she rolled her eyes. Robin just wanted to test out his shield. He obviously wasn't very good, considering Raven had just pulled out that thought from his mind.

She didn't even think about it, Raven simply jumped into his thoughts. It's not wasn't like before, when going into Robin's mind was like stepping into a warm bath: familiar, easy, and relaxing. Now it's was more like she was jumping into cold water: Robin's shield hurts her own mind before she could actually sink into it. But the pain disappeared easily, and soon Raven was just swimming in Robin's thoughts. She didn't bother to sink into them and go deeper, that was only for when he was not aware of her inside his thoughts.

_I can hear what you're thinking, you know, _his voice muttered in her brain.

She smirked, _Good. It'll remind you to stay on your toes. Because I'm not the only empath out there, Bird Brain._

Robin paused before answering, the slice of pizza almost to his lips, _No, but you are the best._

_Thanks,_ she answered, because that's all she can think of. Luckily, Cyborg pulled the two into the conversation (think they were just sitting there silently) and they gratefully join in.

In the back of Robin's mind, however, Raven sensed something surprising.

Robin _likes_ her presence in his mind.

And even more surprisingly… Raven liked it too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Re: Well, I don't think that went so bad. A bit fast paced maybe, but I didn't want to make this story incredibly slow. -sigh- Just tell me what you think, because I'm not sure I got all the character's personalities right :/ Maybe chapter two will be go better. It'll be a hit or a miss I guess xD**

**BB: Can I do the honors?**

**Re: -huggles- Of course!**

**BB: R&R! :)**


End file.
